


Неудавшаяся встреча...?

by Paula_Dark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Еще один сброс. Дитя уже в который раз сбрасывает, будто пытаясь что-то отыскать. Можно ли считать что это была просто встреча?Посвящение:Моей Рин. Лавки-скамейки тебя :*Примечания автора:Писалось под Set It Off – Nightmare. Зарисовочка просто пришла в голову и сидела пока не вызрела вот в это. Приятного прочтения
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Неудавшаяся встреча...?

POV Sans

  
7927\. Именно столько сбросов сделал этот ребенок после прохождения пацифиста. В голову приходило множество вариантов почему это происходит, но все пришлось отбросить. После двадцати сбросов я подумал что человек просто прощупывает почву чтобы начать геноцид, но малой не убивал никого. Двери руин всегда открывались и я слышал как человеческое дитя ступает по снегу, а моя подруга по тук-тук шуткам убегает прочь, слегка царапая пол когтями. 

Ториэль. После пацифиста мне стало все известно, и мы даже успели подружиться теснее на поверхности, пока не произошел сброс. Все время я боялся услышать ее предсмертный крик. В первое время я был невероятно зол, потом это прошло, и сейчас осталась одна единственная надежда что я не попал в какой-то нескончаемый запутанный таймлайн. Ребенок чаще всего сбрасывал до встречи с Папайрусом, но случалось что он успевал с ним подружится и пойти на свидание. Но никогда игра не продолжалась дольше, чем прохождение Снежеграда.

Но я не ожидаю что что-то новое появится в этот раз, только надеюсь что Фриск сможет пройти дальше, хоть чуток продвинутся. И остается только по обыкновению сидеть на дереве и прислушиваться к звукам их с Ториэль боя.

***

Очередной бой человеческого ребенка с бывшей королевой подземелья окончился. Дитя продвигалось неуверенной походкой по заснеженном пути, слегка дрожа и испугано осматривая дерева, в надежде остаться незамеченной. Это и удивило Санса: с самого первого раза ребенок шел быстро уверенной походкой к "ловушке" Папайруса, точно зная что его ожидает. Но сейчас оно выглядело... Испуганным? 

Очень заинтригованный Санс смотрел на это с некой надеждой на то что он не свихнулся, с надеждой на продолжение сюжета, надеждой на хотя бы нейтральную концовку. Вот дитя подошло к палке и пытливо посмотрело на нее, приседая.

* _Заледеневшая палка. Слишком большая чтобы поместится в инвентаре._

Фриск шагнули через нее и прошли дальше, казалось бы, еще больше смутившись, они явно чувствовали себя неловко. Когда дитя прошло на достаточно большое расстояние, Санс решил спрыгнуть с дерева, ему не терпелось увидеть эмоции ребенка, и понять, помнит ли оно все что происходило раньше. Стоило только тапочкам скелета встретиться с палкой, как он подскользнулся и разломил ветку, приземляясь на нее не совсем вертикально.

* _Вы услышали треск и звуки чужого голоса. Вы решили прийти на помощь._

Пока Санс лежал на ветке, боясь встать и аккуратно двигал конечностями, чтобы проверить нет ли переломанных костей над ним уже стоял человек, смотрел с искренним беспокойством и протягивал руку, желая помочь. Санс недоумевал, как такое возможно. Так встреча не должна была произойти, это он должен был протянуть руку первым, сначала испугать слегка, потом рассмешить. В данный момент он был не против сброса, но виду не подал.

\- Дарова, человек. Как там погодка на верху? - Санс не спешил пока что подавать руку, чтобы убедится что ребенок не опасный. Ведь явно происходило что-то непонятное, и даже спустя столько сбросов скелет впервые не мог быть ни в чем уверен на сто процент. Дитя не ответило и лишь ближе протянуло руку, показывая охоту помочь. Санс сел, но руки пока что не подавал. - Меня зовут Санс. Скелет Санс.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Санс. - Ребенок все еще протягивал руку, но уже не было понятно, с желанием помочь или познакомиться. Оно все еще было обеспокоено, но не так испугано как в начале, коленки почти не дрожали. Скелет решил не томить и пожал руку ребенку в ответ. 

* _Вы слышите звук пердежа_

На минуту между обоими воцарилась тишина, но потом оба вместе засмеялись. Для Санса это было так же неожиданно как и для дитя, так как он совсем забыл о подушке-пердушке в руке. Но он принял помощь от ребенка, ровняясь с ним. Скелет не думал что такое возможно, но он был готов поспорить что ребенок немного вырос. Неужто жил у Ториэль какое-то время? Ничего не понимая Санс решил импровизировать.

\- Трюк с подушкой -пердушкой в руке. ВСЕГДА смешно. - Санс по обыкновению улыбнулся, и дитя так же ему улыбнулось. - Как тебя зовут, человек?

Скелета интересовало какой оборот может принять эта необычная ситуация. Станет ли дитя говорить имя первого павшего дитя, или же скажет свое? Долго ждать не пришлось: оторвавшись от рассматривания ног дитя смущенно посмотрело на него через густой веер длинных ресниц.

\- Меня зовут Фриск. Я упала сюда и хотела бы вернутся домой. Не подскажешь куда мне направляться?

\- Ох, малой, можно сказать что я тебе с небес СВАЛИЛСЯ. - Фриск засмеялась от его каламбура и Санс принял это как хороший знак. - Я покажу тебе что здесь и как, пойдем. 

Санс шутливо предложил свое предплечье и Фриск ухватилась за него, удерживая темп скелета, и оставляя позади ветку, которая испортила всю выработанную скелетом схему появления. Но можно ли сказать что изменила в плохую сторону? Два силуэты отдалялись все дальше, и создавалось впечатление, что больше сбросов не будет. Будто каждый нашел то, что искал. 


End file.
